In wireless communication systems, the application of CoMP (Coordinated Multiple Point transmission/reception) enables multiple cells to serve a single UE simultaneously, so as to improve the quality of signals received by UE (User Equipment), and thereby increase transmission efficiency. Herein, serving one UE by multiple cells simultaneously refers to any manner of improving the quality of signals received by the UE through coordination among multiple cells.
In a CoMP system, in order to achieve reasonable coordination among multiple cells serving one UE simultaneously, a cell responsible for scheduling needs to know CSI (Channel State Information) of wireless channels between the multiple cells and the UE. In the prior art, since signal configuration information is usually sent to the UE by a cell responsible for scheduling, each cell transmits its RS information to the cell responsible for scheduling, which then sends to the UE the RS (Reference Signal) information of each cell, including a RS sequence, RS transmission times and frequencies. According the received RS information, the UE may measure the RS transmitted from the multiple cells and feed back its measurement result to the cell responsible for scheduling. Hence, the cell responsible for scheduling may be aware of CSI of wireless channels between the multiple cells and the UE.
However, obtaining CSI of wireless channels between multiple channels and a UE with the technique in the prior art may bring about higher signaling and feedback overheads, as well as increased UE operation complexity.